Home At Last
by PaigeyD93
Summary: After being gone for a year, Naruto is finally coming home from his military tour overseas to be with his fiancée, Sasuke and his adopted son Konohamaru. But Naruto is keeping something big from Sasuke. What could it possibly be? Read to find out! AU BOYXBOY rated M for a reason. One-Shot, R&R please p.s HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!


**Hello! ****So for starters HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! :D **

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**_

**_WARNINGS_: BoyxBoy lemon PLEASE READ AT OWN DISCRETION! if you don't enjoy boyxboy...why are you still here? lol seriously though I don't tolerate hate over homosexuals so please take it elsewhere.**

**I hope this doesn't seem too rushed, I wasn't even planning to go into depth as much as I actually did, this was meant to be short and sweet but well I guess im incapable of writing a one-shot without having a bit of background so this happened xD **

_**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FULL OUT BOYXBOY LEMON SO PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME TOO HARSHLY :(**_

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Home At Last – SasuNaru

As Sasuke Uchiha walked through the double doors of the Calgary International airport, the warm air washed over him. The heat inside the building was a hard contrast to the frigid winter weather outside. Despite the miserable, snowy weather Sasuke's heart was light. He would finally, after six long months, see the love of his life again. Naruto Uzumaki was set to land in forty-five minutes from his tour overseas. To say Sasuke was excited was an understatement. The raven found his mind wandering to the many memories the two of them shared over the thirteen years they had been together. Particularly to their first meeting, when their friendship began.

*_Flashback S*_

"_Yo." _

_Sasuke's head popped up from where he had it resting on his arm to look at the person who had slid in across from him at one of the lunch tables._

"_What?" He grumbled giving the blonde a glare. The boy simply grinned though, undeterred by the scary vibe he was currently getting from the other broody teen._

"_My name is Naruto." The blonde said throwing his hand out for the raven to shake. Sasuke eyed it with disinterest and waited until Naruto finally rolled his eyes and let the hand drop._

"_Why should I care?" Sasuke asked as a response to Naruto introducing himself._

"_I'm trying to be nice. You are radiating a deathly aura and people are getting scared, so I came over to see if you were okay." Naruto said still too chipper for Sasuke's liking. Truth was the raven wasn't okay._

"_I'm fine. I'd like to be alone." Sasuke murmured his voice taking on a sad tone against his will. Naruto picked up on it immediately and frowned. Deciding not to push, the thirteen year old got up from the seat and made to walk away. He stopped suddenly before turning around to face Sasuke again._

"_Look, if you need someone to talk to or even just hang around with I can be that person. You just have to come and let me know okay?" Naruto asked his voice calm and soothing compared to his previous chipper attitude._

"_Hn." Was all the response he got out of the raven before he turned around and left Sasuke to himself. _

_It didn't take long for the school to find out why Sasuke was being the way he was. The news of his father's death spread quickly, like wildfire and much to Sasuke's annoyance it got him more unwanted attention. Today was one of those days where he just wished he could dig a hole in the ground and disappear. People where hounding him with apologies and sympathies, all of which he didn't want nor need. He generally had a good hold on his emotions but today especially he felt himself teetering on the edge of a breakdown. His mother this morning had been more upset than usual and it set Sasuke's day off badly. Leaving home sad is not a good thing to do. _

_There were about four or five people surrounding him around his locker and he could feel the hold he had beginning to slip, he knew if they kept talking to him he was going to cry and damn it all that was the last thing he needed right now. Crying in front of people was embarrassing. He felt his tears well up just as he turned around to tell them all to get out of his face only to be looking at the back of none other than the blonde from the cafeteria the other day._

"_Can everyone give the poor guy some space!? Leave him alone!" Naruto yelled and watched with satisfaction as everyone seemed to scurry away. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smile that instantly dropped when he saw the tears welling in those dark eyes. Without much thought Naruto quickly grabbed the raven's arm and tugged him along the hallway toward the exit. Sasuke was too busy trying to handle the onslaught of emotion to object and blindly followed Naruto wherever he was taking him._

_Somehow they both ended up on the roof of the school and Sasuke was thankful that the cool autumn air cleared his senses. He no longer felt like he was suffocating. He took a few deep breaths before turning to the silent blonde next to him._

"_Thank you, for getting me out of there." Sasuke mumbled just loud enough for Naruto to hear him._

"_Don't sweat it. Like I said, I'm here for you if you need me." Sasuke nodded and for the first time since the news of his father's death the raven cracked the smallest bit of a smile. Maybe he could find a friend in Naruto._

_000_

_Over the next four years their feelings toward each other changed, morphing from best friends into boyfriends surprisingly with ease. It felt natural for them, not weird. They knew they loved one another before they even agreed to try things out romantically. It was probably the best decision either of them made if they were being honest with each other. Telling their parents however was something they both worried about._

_The two of them were currently lying on Sasuke's bed together just enjoying each other's company when the topic came up._

"_So did you enjoy your eighteenth birthday, dobe?" Sasuke asked burying his nose into Naruto's blonde locks._

"_Yes, I can't believe we have been together for a year already." Naruto said with a grin. He frowned then as a thought entered his mind. "Shouldn't we tell our parents about our relationship?" Naruto asked lifting his head from where it rested on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven looked down at his boyfriend before biting his lip slightly_

"_Itachi already knows." Sasuke confessed with a laugh. Naruto rolled his eyes but grinned_

"_I figured as much. You tell your brother everything." He paused "No I mean your mother and both of my parents." _

"_Hn. How?"_

"_I honestly think the best thing to do is get them all together and just tell them straight out. No more beating around the bush so to speak." Naruto answered honestly._

"_That could work. I'll go get my mom to invite your parents over for dinner tonight. If we are going to do this I'd like to get it over with."_

_So that's exactly what the two boys did. That decision brought them face to face with Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato. They all looked at their children curiously, waiting for them to voice the reason they had been gathered together._

"_Would you two spit it out? Why do you look so nervous?" Kushina, Naruto's mother asked with a small laugh. Both boys missed the identical look of understanding on each of their parents faces. _

"_Mom, dad…" Naruto started looking at each of his parents before glancing at Sasuke's mother "Mikoto, we have gathered you all here to tell you something important."_

"_What is it, Naruto?" Minato asked trying to hide his small smile._

"_Naruto and I are in a relationship with each other. We have been for a year now…" Sasuke said feeling it was best to just blurt it out. There was a few moments of silence before each parent looked at one another before simultaneously bursting with laughter. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at their parents in confusion. They were expecting a reaction but this wasn't it, not by a long shot._

"_Naruto, Sasuke." Kushina gasped between laughs "Did you two really think we didn't know about this for the entire year it had been going on?" she asked before falling into a fit of giggles again, her hand grasping Minato's arm tightly. _

"_What do you take us for?" Minato asked his laughter dying down slightly. Sasuke frowned and grumbled under his breath before saying_

"_Why didn't you tell us you knew then?" he asked annoyed_

"_Sweetheart, we wanted you two to gather the courage to tell us on your own." Mikoto said with a soft smile. "Do you boys feel better now that it's off your chest?" She asked after a moment. The three parents had ceased their laughing and were smiling at their son's. _

_Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another and had to agree, it did feel good to tell them, they felt lighter. Each of them smiled and Sasuke ruffled the blonde's hair fondly before answering his mother._

"_Yea, it does feel better."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Sasuke smiled fondly at the memory and warmth flooded his chest at the thought of finally seeing the blonde again. The raven removed his large winter jacket, not being able to take the heat any longer as he continued to think. At the age of twenty-two, which was five years into their relationship; Naruto had joined the military. Sasuke knew even before they started dating that that was what Naruto wanted to do. Sasuke accepted it, who was he to deny his partners dream of protecting his country. Regardless, the long distance it caused when Naruto was on tour, took its toll on Sasuke. He missed his dobe and he was lonely. The couple had decided they had wanted a child at some point, and what better time to adopt one than now?

Both men had known it would be difficult to adopt a child. Not only because now a days adoption was a difficult procedure but also because they were a gay couple and weren't married. It took a couple years before they were granted permission and Sasuke remembered the day very well when they took Konohamaru home for the first time.

_*Flashback S*_

"_Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha are you sure you want to adopt this child?" The woman behind the desk asked seriously, her glasses lowered slightly so they rested at the tip of her nose. Naruto frowned and Sasuke felt his irritation rising. This was the fifth time she asked them this._

"_Yes! For the last time yes, we want to take him home. Why do you keep asking us this?" Sasuke asked, his annoyance with the woman becoming increasingly clear. He calmed slightly when he felt Naruto's hand softly grip his knee._

"_Well." She said still serious as she sat back in her chair. "He is eight years old." She answered as if that explained everything. Naruto raised a brow in question._

"_So?" he said hinting at her to explain._

"_It's very rare a child his age will get adopted. Do you know why?" she asked sitting forward again. Sasuke couldn't resist the eye roll_

"_Enlighten us." He said desperately trying to keep his cool. It wouldn't be good to lose it on the person who had the power to revoke permissions for the adoption._

"_He is set in his ways. He isn't mouldable like a young child would be. He will resist you and your rules. It's unlikely you will be able to control him. Not to mention he is a trouble maker already, I can't imagine how he would be at your home." She said casually as if she didn't just insult the child with every word she said. Sasuke glanced at Naruto when he felt the blonde grip his knee harder. There was anger in those baby blue eyes and Sasuke knew Naruto was about to lose his patience with this ignorant woman. _

"_How dare you? What makes you think we want to mould him? We don't want to control him at all! I don't appreciate your input lady. Now if you would be so kind as to let us sign the official papers we would like to take our son and leave." Naruto bit out, anger lacing his tone. Sasuke inwardly smirked, his Naruto had a temper sometimes, and the raven would be lying if he said it wasn't something he was attracted too. The annoying woman rolled her eyes before sliding the papers across the desk and handing the couple a pen. _

"_There is a thirty day grace period. If something goes wrong and either you or the child are unhappy you may return him to the orphanage." She said sounding bored at this point. She pressed a button on the phone to talk to her secretary._

"_Nicole, get Konohamaru's things and have him ready at the door in less than five minutes!" she snapped. Sasuke and Naruto both quickly read over the paper to make sure everything was in order before signing at the bottom._

_000_

"_Welcome to your new home, Konohamaru." Naruto said cheerily as he carried in the small bag the boy had brought with him. Konohamaru had short brown hair and he wore a long scarf even though it was the middle of summer. The two men didn't question this though as they watched him look around. He turned around to look at his new 'parents' his face looking bored._

"_Where will I be sleeping?" he asked without emotion. Sasuke knew then that the kid was indeed not going to make it easy on them. Sasuke saw this as a test of sorts. He had little knowledge of what it was like to raise a child or what children were like, that was all Naruto's area, but he knew that Konohamaru was wary of the arrangement. Why? He didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with his past, something they didn't know very much about. All they knew was he had been sent back to the orphanage on two separate occasions. Sasuke and Naruto had agreed that the second they sign on the dotted line they were in this for life, Konohamaru would be staying with them unless he was the one who wanted to go back. Something inside the raven told him the boy wouldn't go back if he was given the choice._

_000_

_Konohamaru definitely gave the two men a rough time. He talked back, he was a sassy brat at times and more often than not he refused to do as they told. He was definitely stressing them out, but again, they refused to give up. They never let it show that he was grating on their nerves, they took it all in stride. But when one month went by Naruto and Sasuke decided it was time to have a talk with their son. If he wanted to go back they would take him back and if he didn't then well they would go from there._

"_We need to talk." Sasuke said sitting down on the edge of the younger boy's bed. Konohamaru sat with his back against his headboard and he watched the two men with a knowing look on his face, he knew what was going to happen. He had, had this conversation with his other 'parents' two times before. He expected it, still though it never hurt any less._

"_What about?" he asked masking his hurt with anger, like he always did. "Wait let me guess. I should be packing my bags now because you're sending me back to the orphanage, like everyone else has?" he asked again before beginning to scoot off the bed to do just that. Sasuke grabbed his arm before lightly pushing him back so he was resting against the headboard again._

"_Do you want to go back?" Sasuke asked, Naruto remained silent as he watched the two stare each other down. The younger boy was shocked to see the slight fear in Sasuke's eyes. Didn't he want him to leave? What could he possibly be scared of? After a length of silence Sasuke spoke again "Do you want to leave here? If you do then pack your stuff and we will go. But if you don't please say so." Konohamaru didn't know what to say. This was unexpected, he had never been given a choice before._

"_We don't know why you have been acting so coldly toward us, buddy." Naruto said his voice sounding slightly sad "But if you don't want to leave we would really like you to stay." The boy's eyes widened at that. They wanted him? Impossible, and what was this warm feeling coursing through his chest right now? _

"_You…want…me?" he asked his voice soft and quiet as if he was in shock. Sasuke's eyes widened before he looked at Naruto. _

"_Of course we do!" They both said simultaneously. _

"_We love you Konohamaru." Naruto said honestly. The boy gasped in shock. They wanted him….they loved him! Tears welled in the eight year olds eyes as he took in the two men before him. He never remembered what it felt like to be loved, but now he realized how much he enjoyed the feeling. Before he knew what was happening he was a sobbing mess and he was being held tightly in Sasuke's arms Naruto joined in and wrapped his arms around the two most important people in his life. _

"_I want to stay!" the boy cried into Sasuke's neck as tears poured from his eyes._

"_Good. We want you to stay too." Sasuke whispered as Naruto held them both tighter. Sasuke sighed with relief, they had made it over the hump. They passed the test and now their son accepted them into his life._

_*Flashback E*_

Sasuke glanced at the clock impatiently. People walked past him in both directions their minds set on their destination and were aware of nothing around them. Five more minutes and Naruto should be walking through those arrival doors. The doors opened and Sasuke held his breathe before letting it out when a few people who weren't the person he was waiting for walked through and greeted their relatives with hugs. Sasuke took a few steps toward the doors as more people filed out, he found himself wringing his jacket in his hands with impatience. His heart jumped when he saw a man in an army uniform but it wasn't his dobe. That's when it happened. Naruto walked out, his buzz cut blonde hair somehow familiar to the raven, even though he favoured his shaggier locks.

Sasuke was against public displays of affection. He also knew if the army found out about Naruto's sexual orientation he could be discharged from the army. Still to this day being gay was frowned upon. However seeing Naruto for the first time in such a long time made something inside Sasuke snap. Before he knew what he was doing his legs began to move, his feet carrying him at a light jog toward the blonde man who was still looking around the room for his Sasuke. His eyes suddenly locked on his fiancée when Sasuke was only a couple metres away from him. He felt a smile crack along his face as his small duffle bag made a thump on the ground as he let it go. His arms raised on their own, welcoming Sasuke into a tight embrace. Naruto was a few inches taller than Sasuke, which was slightly interesting considering Sasuke was six months older than Naruto. The dark haired man buried his face into Naruto's tan neck as they squeezed the life out of one another.

"Missed you, dobe." Sasuke mumbled against the blonde's neck. Naruto sighed contently.

The feeling of Sasuke back in his arms gave him an overwhelming sense of relief. He had been through a lot over the year he had been on tour. He had a one week break in between but it wasn't long enough. He had seen a lot and having Sasuke close to him made those memories melt away for the moment. He enjoyed the way Sasuke fit against him and also the way he fit with Sasuke. They were made for each other.

"I missed you too, teme." Naruto said his body relaxing further "More than you can possibly know." He said again before reluctantly pulling back. They couldn't continue their reunion here, they would have to wait until they were alone. Sasuke knew this as well and reluctantly took a step away from Naruto as the blonde reached down and picked up his bag from where he had dropped it earlier. After Sasuke retrieved his coat from the place he dropped it they both made their way toward the exit, not needing to wait for anymore bags seeing as the bag in Naruto's hand was the only one he had.

Naruto knew they both needed some sort of physical contact so he draped his arm over the slightly shorter man's shoulders in a casual manor. This way they were still together but it looked more platonic than anything. If Naruto was being honest he hated this. Why shouldn't he be able to show the world how much he cared for Sasuke? What was so wrong with it? The blonde feared that was an answer he would never receive. Sasuke moved out from under Naruto's arm to throw his coat on and zip it up before draping Naruto's arm over his shoulders again. The raven leaned into Naruto slightly before quickening his pace to get to the vehicle. He needed to have a proper reunion as soon as possible.

"Fucking hell, its cold!" Naruto whined as the two men jogged across the pick-up area to get to the parking tower. Their breath came out in puffs of steam and the wind whipped at Sasuke's hair, stinging the skin on his cheeks. Sasuke smirked as he took in Naruto's still uniformed figure. The military uniform wasn't meant for warmth so he knew Naruto was feeling every bite of the wind against his body right now. This only made the raven want to get to the truck faster.

Eventually they made it and Naruto practically scrambled up and into the dark blue pickup truck in a desperate attempt to seek shelter from the weather. Sasuke started the vehicle to let the engine heat up a bit. Warm air eventually flowed from the vents as Sasuke spoke into the silence.

"You came back at the right time. We're in for a snow storm tonight." He murmured before wasting no time in crawling over the middle seat and into Naruto's unsuspecting lap. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but he needed to be close to Naruto. The blonde smirked when he looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. Naruto reached up, threading his fingers through the raven's soft, ebony locks before pulling him down; their lips touching for the first time in what felt like forever. Naruto moaned against Sasuke's cool lips. The sensation of finally capturing his lover's lips again was overwhelming. He was home. He was finally home.

Sasuke's mouth opened, welcoming the blonde's warm tongue into his mouth before his own tongue glided against Naruto's softly. Their lips moved against the others with practised ease, it was like they never spent a day apart. Their heavy breathing began to fog up the windows of the truck as they broke away. Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's

"God I missed you." He said breathing slightly heavier than normal. Sasuke felt Naruto's hands dip under his coat to lay his still cold fingers on the raven's warm hips; making him jump at the temperature. Sasuke head dropped to Naruto's shoulder before he turned and began leaving open mouthed kisses along the tanned neck. He sucked lightly on the blonde's pulse point making him gasp and arch his hips into Sasuke's.

"I missed you too!" Naruto gasped again when the raven took his earlobe in his mouth, sucking slightly. God he needed him.

"I need you." Sasuke voiced his thoughts, nuzzling his face against Naruto's neck. The blonde pushed at the raven's chest lightly so he was forced to lock eyes with him.

"Wait for tonight. I'd like to see Konohamaru now." Naruto said laughing at the small pout on Sasuke's face. Naruto was always thankful for what Sasuke did around him. Naruto and Konohamaru were the only exception when it came to seeing the true feelings of Sasuke. He tended to hide them from everyone else. Naruto was fine with that, as long as his fiancée never hid from him or their son. With a dramatic sigh and a quick resituating of the raven's, suddenly tight, pants he rolled off of Naruto's lap and back into the driver's seat. He felt Naruto lean over, pull his face to the side and lay a small kiss on his still slightly swollen lips.

"I'll make it up to you, promise. We might not even be going to sleep tonight." He said with a wink. Sasuke's pants tightened even more, it was border lining on painful after that comment. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before he put the truck in gear and backed out of the parking spot with ease.

The roads were beginning to get snow covered as the storm settled over the area. This was something Sasuke was used to at this point so he had no issues holding tightly to Naruto's hand with one hand and driving with the other. As they pulled into the driveway of their two story home Sasuke killed the engine and glanced at the big living room window. He could barely make out his son's figure sitting on the couch in the dimly lit room.

"Does he know I'm here?" Naruto asked curiously his gaze also taking in the view inside the window.

"Nope, he has no idea. I'm a good secret keeper." Sasuke said with a smirk as he opened his door and hopped out. Naruto followed suit and gritted his teeth against the cold air again as he pulled his bag out and slammed the truck door.

The couple filed into the house silently. Sasuke removed his jacket and shoes before he appeared in the living room doorway.

"Your dads home." He said bluntly. The young boy looked up.

"Yea, you always come home every night, what's your point?" The kid asked sarcastically making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Someone's moody. Since when do you call me dad?" Sasuke hinted again. Naruto stood out of view in the hallway trying to hide his snickering.

"I don't, you're usually pops." Konohamaru pointed out, his brow furrowing in slight confusion. Sasuke gave him a look.

"Yea. Your _Dad_ is home." Naruto said then and entered the room next to Sasuke. The brown haired boy's eyes widened dramatically as his dad stepped into the room. He jumped up from the couch before hopping over the second couch across from him and catapulting himself into Naruto's waiting arms.

"Dad!" Konohamaru cried "You're finally back!" He said happily, pulling back to look at Naruto's smiling face.

"Sure am, buddy. Did you miss me?" he asked with a smirk. The thirteen year old nodded enthusiastically before hugging him tightly again. "I missed you too." Naruto admitted before placing a small kiss to his son's head.

Sasuke watched with a small smile on his face. It had been a while since he saw that big of a smile on their son's face. Naruto pulled back ruffling the boys hair a bit

"What do you say about a movie night with some pizza?" Naruto asked looking over a Sasuke for a moment "As a family, just us." Konohamaru grinned and nodded again.

"Yes please!"

"Have you finished your homework yet?" Sasuke asked watching the boy's face fall with disappointment

"Oh come on! Dad just got home and you're gonna make me do homework?" He asked sadly

"Yea _Pop's_ come _on_!" Naruto whined alongside the boy with a cute pout on his face.

"Hey! Don't let me be the bad guy here!" Sasuke laughed. Look at his boys, tag teaming him with guilt.

"Eh, he's right." Naruto allowed looking over at the thirteen year old. "How about, I help you with your homework while Sasuke orders the pizza?" Naruto suggested. Konohamaru's shoulders slumped in defeat before he sighed

"I guess that's better than doing it alone. Can I stay home from school tomorrow to spend more time with you though?" he asked hopefully looking at his Dad. Naruto frowned slightly looking at Sasuke

"Probably not, but we will see." Sasuke said. Seeing the pout on Konohamaru's face Naruto leant in to whisper in his son's ear

"I'll convince him to let you skip one day."

"Okay." Konohamaru said with a smile before taking off toward his room to get his homework.

Naruto stood from where he had been kneeling and approached Sasuke. He leant in and laid a soft kiss against the raven's lips

"I'm gonna go get dressed in something more comfortable." He said before going off to their room. The blonde settled on one of Sasuke's grey t-shirts and his own black track pants. It felt so good to be home. He put away his uniform and smirked, knowing he wouldn't have to see that again for quite some time.

Throughout the rest of the night the family spent time together watching movie after movie Konohamaru was so happy to have both of his father's with him again. It felt nice to spend quality time with both of them, it had been so long since he could do that. It was going on midnight when Naruto noticed Konohamaru practically falling asleep against him. He smirked and shut the TV off.

"Okay time for bed." He said making the boy's eyes open and he sat up.

"What no!" he argued "One more movie please?" he begged

"You're falling asleep, Konohamaru." Sasuke said with a laugh from his other side. The boy looked over at his dark haired father with a frown.

"Hey," Naruto said ruffling the boy's hair "There is always tomorrow okay? I'm not going anywhere for a while. I promise." This seemed to placate the younger boy slightly and soon he was in bed and his two parents were left to clean up the dinner dishes and leftover pizza box.

000

They found themselves lying in bed after about an hour of cleaning and taking a shower together. Naruto had his head resting on Sasuke's chest.

"So when do you have to go back?" Sasuke asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I don't." Naruto said simply. Sasuke froze.

"What?" he asked, craning his neck down awkwardly to look at the blonde. Naruto sat up and locked eyes with Sasuke's confused ones.

"I'm done. My contract is up, I don't have to go back." He explained. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Aren't you going to re-enlist?"

"No." he said shaking his head "I miss you and Konohamaru too much. I need to be here with you two."

"Naruto, this was what you wanted. You always wanted to be in the military." Sasuke said still confused about all this.

"I know and I was in it for eight years. I'm done. I want to be with you and our son now."

Naruto was suddenly pushed on his back and Sasuke hovered over him.

"Wait this means we can finally get married?!" The raven asked shocked as he grasped the ring that dangled around Naruto's neck on a thin leather rope. Naruto smiled.

"Yes, we can finally get married." Naruto answered happily before pulling the necklace off. He removed the ring which was a small white gold band that had a very small diamond imbedded in the centre of it. Sasuke watched as Naruto took the ring and placed it on his tanned ring finger with a smile on his face. Sasuke smiled to as he recalled the day he had proposed to Naruto.

_*Flashback S*_

"_Naruto, this isn't much of a date night if we are staying at home." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto laughed, flopping onto the couch as he watched Sasuke put in a movie for them to watch._

"_Sure it is. Konohamaru is at a friends for the night and we have the house to ourselves, I still think that's a date."_

"_Why didn't you want to go out?" Sasuke asked curiously before sitting beside Naruto and wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders, pulling him close._

"_Just didn't want to. I'd rather stay in with you where no one will bother us." The blonde said with a smirk as he watched Sasuke's eyes darken when his hand slipped up the raven's shirt to scratch lightly at his abdominal muscles. Sasuke returned Naruto's smirk_

"_Hn. Very well then. Movie shall we?"_

_They were about halfway through the movie when Naruto noticed Sasuke beginning to tense up, his eyes were glossed over as if he was deep in thought about something and not paying any attention to the movie. Naruto pulled away from the raven for a minute before asking_

"_Are you okay?" Sasuke turned toward him with a weak smile_

"_Hn. I'm fine, why?" he asked._

"_You look tense, almost nervous." Naruto pointed out, his eyes narrowed. _

"_I'm fine, come on lets watch the movie." He said again. Naruto's eyes narrowed further but he decided to drop it for now and leant into his boyfriend again. Five minutes had passed before Sasuke spoke_

"_Naruto, how do you feel about marriage?" Naruto's eyes widened, not expecting this kind of talk from Sasuke._

"_I want to get married someday." The blonde admitted. Sasuke glanced at him. Naruto didn't miss the tiny bit of fear in his boyfriend's eyes._

"_With who?" Sasuke asked finally._

"_That's a stupid question, teme." Naruto laughed, but Sasuke's worried facial expression made him tell him the obvious answer "Of course I want to marry you someday, silly." Naruto said with a laugh again before he leaned in and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. The relief on Sasuke's face was obvious and Naruto's eye brows furrowed in confusion. _

"_Then marry me." Sasuke blurted. Naruto eyes widened in shock._

"_What?" He asked gasping when Sasuke suddenly knelt down on the floor in front of Naruto, reached into his pocket and removed a tiny, navy blue, satin jewellery box. Naruto was speechless as his boyfriend popped the box open to reveal a nice, white gold ring nestled in the center of the silk inside of the box. _

_Sasuke looked at Naruto's shocked expression before swallowing loudly _

"_I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, Naruto. Will you marry me?" he asked, the nerves making his voice come out a little off key, he couldn't bring himself to care though because the smile that etched itself onto his lover's face overshadowed everything else around him. Naruto nodded enthusiastically _

"_Yes! I would love to marry you!" He said his smile getting bigger. Sasuke sighed with relief before taking the ring out and handing it to the blonde. Naruto smirked and raised a brow at him before holding his left hand out, palm facing down. "Now, now Sasuke. If you're going to do this, you have to do it right. Put the ring on my finger." Naruto teased with a grin, happiness making his eyes seem to sparkle. Sasuke rolled his eyes but matched the blonde's grin before sliding the ring onto Naruto's ring finger. _

"_Perfect fit." Naruto said admiring the way the ring looked on his finger for a moment. He gripped Sasuke's shirt in his hand and pulled the raven toward him so their lips met._

"_You don't need to marry me to make me happy, Sasuke. You just have to be here." He said kissing his fiancée again._

_*Flashback E*_

"Hm…" Sasuke hummed, still hovering over Naruto. Their bare chests touched slightly as the raven laid a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. Sasuke felt Naruto's hand grip the hair on the back of his head as he trailed his lips across the blonde's cheek and to his ear. He took the lobe in his mouth sucking gently and smirked when Naruto gasped, his back arching slightly. "Naru, how about you show me how much you missed me?" the raven whispered between opened mouthed kisses down Naruto's warm neck.

"You don't have to ask me twice." The blonde said before flipping them over so their positions were switched. Naruto wasted no time in diving down to lick and nip at the raven's pale, smooth skin. Sasuke turned his head to the side to allow Naruto more access to the column of his neck. The sensation of Naruto's lips and teeth shot straight to his groin, making him moan. Naruto went further down to take one of Sasuke's pink nipples into his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

"Ahh…" Sasuke arched at the pleasure that shot down to the already hard erection that was forming a tent in his boxers.

Naruto reached down in between them, slipping his hand underneath Sasuke's underwear and grabbed a hold of his impressive length, feeling the weight of it in his hand.

"Narutoo." Sasuke moaned his eyes clamped shut. "I'm not in the mood for foreplay, dobe. I need you now. It's been too long." The raven whined before locking eyes with Naruto's now dark blue ones. Naruto nodded in agreement before reaching into the bedside table next to Sasuke's head to grab the bottle of lube they always kept there. He tossed it to the side of them within arm's reach before grasping the waistband of Sasuke's shorts and pulling them down his legs until they were off, leaving Sasuke completely naked for him. The blonde's blue eyes hungrily raked across his lover's perfect body. His chest was rising and falling with his breaths and his dark eyes were even darker with desire. Naruto's eyes went downward to take in the sight of the raven's rock hard cock that was just waiting to be touched.

Without another thought Naruto stood up from the bed and removed his own boxers before joining Sasuke again. Naruto grabbed the lube from beside them and proceeded to pop the top off and squirt a decent amount of the gel onto his fingers. Naruto glanced at Sasuke to make sure he really wanted to bottom first. Both men bottomed and topped for each other. Depending on the mood, they didn't care too much for one specific dominant in their relationship, they were equals. Sasuke gave a sharp nod before he raised his legs slightly as a positive invitation. Naruto used one hand to hold Sasuke right leg before using his other to move down and find Sasuke's tight entrance. He ran his lube covered finger around the puckered hole before gently pushing his one digit in. Sasuke gasped but Naruto didn't wait much longer before adding a second finger and gradually stretching the tight ring of muscle. After a moment Sasuke spoke again.

"That's enough, hurry up." He said panting from the sensation and needing Naruto inside him now. He needed to feel his lover again after all this time. He couldn't wait any longer. Naruto looked at him unsure.

"Sasuke it's been a while are you sure you don't want me to prep you more?" He asked not wanting to hurt the raven. Sasuke shook his head sharply before looking up at Naruto with a determined expression.

Naruto sighed before removing his fingers and grabbing the bottle of lube again. After spreading a generous amount on his now rock hard arousal he pushed Sasuke's leg back with one hand to raise the man's hips off the bed slightly. Sasuke reached down to hold his own legs while Naruto pressed the head of his cock against Sasuke's entrance, slowly pushing in.

"Ahh." Sasuke moaned his head falling back. His brow was furrowed and eyes clamped shut as the burn of Naruto's movement forward took over his senses. Slowly the blonde continued to go further and once he was past the first tight ring of muscle he seemed to slide in completely with more ease. The two men stayed perfectly still as Sasuke slowly adjusted and opened his eyes to look at Naruto's worried face.

"You okay?" the blonde asked leaning down slightly to rest his forehead against Sasuke's. The raven nodded as the remnants of the burning subsided. Sasuke reached up, cupping each side of Naruto's face before laying a kiss on his lips.

"Move." Sasuke ordered his voice a little shaky before jerking his hips against Naruto's. The blonde groaned at the feeling of Sasuke's tight heat around him. Oh how he missed him. Naruto supported himself on his forearms and pulled out of Sasuke a little before pushing all the way back in, successfully hitting that one spot inside the raven that always drove him wild. Sasuke gasped, his back arching up as a loud moan broke free from his lips.

Naruto began a slow rhythm, making sure to hit Sasuke's prostate every time he thrust in successfully driving his lover crazy with pleasure.

"Agh, Naruto." Sasuke moaned the feeling of Naruto sliding in and out of him overriding all his senses, he knew because it had been so long he wouldn't last much longer. He figured Naruto wouldn't either so this slow pace wasn't going to work anymore. Sasuke needed more. He wanted Naruto to pound into him.

"Sasuke." Naruto groaned before leaning down to place his head against the raven's shoulder. Sasuke felt Naruto's arms wrap around him and hold him tightly against his body. Sasuke's legs were pinned between his own body and Naruto's so the blonde was able to hit a whole new angle with his thrusting.

"Naruto, move faster, I won't last much longer." Sasuke could hear Naruto's heavy breathing in his ear before the blonde did as he was told and began to snap his hips forward with more force and his pace quickened

"Shit, Sasuke you're so hot and tight!" the blonde cried tightening his hold on Sasuke as he pounded into him. He could feel his orgasm building and knew he was close. He pulled away only enough to slip his hand in between them and grasp Sasuke pulsing length in his hand. He spread the generous amount of pre-cum around the raven's cock before gripping it tightly and moving his hand up and down.

"Ahh!" Sasuke cried feeling the way the blonde's hand moved against his arousal. The relentless thrusts against his prostate and the movement of Naruto's hand had Sasuke tumbling toward his orgasm at an alarming rate. "Naru..to, I'm gonna…UGH!" Sasuke gasped loudly his back arching up as Naruto felt the raven's release splatter onto both of their stomachs.

Naruto grunted at the feel of Sasuke's muscles contracting around him due to his release and Naruto soon fell over the edge as well, his hands now tightly gripping Sasuke's hips as he thrust in a few more times before going still and after a moment, gathering Sasuke in his arms again. Their breathing was laboured as they came down from their high. Sasuke wasted no time in wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto's back and burying his face into the blonde's sweaty neck. He placed soft kisses against the salty, tanned skin before speaking

"I'm so happy you won't be leaving us again." He confessed, he felt Naruto stiffen slightly before relaxing

"I know Sas…I'm sorry I put you guys through all that. I'm here to stay now." Naruto said honestly. Sasuke's grip tightened as Naruto's words washed over him. He was home at last, and never would he leave them again for that long. Sasuke hadn't realized how happy hearing that would make him feel. But now he had Naruto for good, they could be a family again.

"I love you." Naruto murmured burying his face closer to Sasuke's shoulder

"I love you too, Naruto."

Both men pulled away after a moment or two more of silence. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke earning a slight intake of breath from Sasuke at the sensation.

"Now enough heavy stuff." The blonde said with a wink. "I think it's your turn to show me how much you missed me." He said with a laugh before tossing the bottle of lube at the now grinning Sasuke.

"I think I like that idea." Sasuke agreed.

* * *

**Yes for those of you who don't know, this takes place in Calgary, Alberta which is in Canada (I live in Canada but in Manitoba not Alberta :P) Please excuse my inexperience with adoption and the inner workings of the military, this was written for fun not facts. I hope you all are understanding of that.**

**Anyways if you enjoyed this please drop me a review, I could use a little reassurance (that it didn't suck) and even criticism for my first boyxboy lemon lol so let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
